A Cloned Encounter
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Sometimes... It isn't easy being a legendary pokemon. Even when you live in a pokemon paradise, you can still run across some unsavory thoughts. Luckily for this legendary, he's got friends who are ready to help him out.


Mornings in this hidden part of the forest are quite simple. And yet... so grand.

The rising sun shining through the trees, the many bird Pokemon chirping away, the fresh scent of all the newly ripened berries mingling with the various colored flowers traveling on the breeze, the sound of the waterfall's ever present crashing against the rocks... So peaceful.

This, of course, was the Pokemon Village, tucked away within the vast expanse that is Winding Woods, a nice little paradise for some rather strong Pokemon.

Unlike the Woods, there weren't any trainers around. The chance of Pokemon Trainers coming along was slim to none, as the Woods near constant changing kept them at bay, and so many of the resident Pokemon were more than happy with not fighting each other. Everything here was just... perfect!

...

Though... Maybe one thing may be not so great.

* * *

Next to the waterfall, there was the large, gaping mouth of a cave. It was dark, littered with stalagmites and stalactites, some of which managed to meet and form a few scattered columns. The further in one went, the darker it seemed to become.

Such contrast to the bright cheeriness that was rest of the village...

And there was only one Pokemon who dared to reside here.

Deep in the recesses of the cave, a Pokemon lay on the cold stone floor. An odd Mewtwo, bearing light blue skin and a pure white tail, was deep in slumber, his eyes shut tight as he dreamed.

He wore a thick ringlet on his tail in the middle. On it were two orbs, the two Mega Stones for his species.

A strange sight alone, what with a Pokemon like himself being in this cozy little corner of Kalos.

* * *

On the outside of the cave were two Pokemon, a Ditto and a Banette.

"I dunno about this, Ditto... I think it's best we leave Splice on his own for now. You know how he can be when he gets in one of his moods." The Banette spoke with an anxious tone, watching the small, pink blob ooze closer to the cave's entrance.

Unfazed at his friend's words, the glob turned to the ghost type. "Aww come on. The least we can do is comfort him! He's been bummed ever since he found out how that _other_ Mewtwo ended up leaving the cave." Ditto said before continuing on his path.

Sighing lowly, Banette lowered her head. "It's your funeral, buddy." She said before vanishing into thin air.

"Jeez. He's not gonna kill us." Ditto mumbles, stopping at the mouth of the cave, staring into that dark, dreary entrance.

He gulped. "Well... here goes nothing..."

* * *

"Uh... Hey, Splice!" The Ditto greets, waving a gooey appendage in greeting.

The Mewtwo, though awake, remained quiet. He only let out a low grunt in response, his body floating off the ground.

"You can't ignore me." Ditto huffs, scooting closer to the psychic type Pokemon. "We're all worried about you, ya know. You've gone all silent."

"Maybe I just wanna be." Splice responds, crossing his arms as he curls up in a ball again.

Ditto grumbled under his breath, then "stood" up behind Splice, stretching his gooey form. "Well, it isn't good for you! You're all down in the dumps about something that isn't even a problem!"

Splice just scoffs, turning around to look Ditto in the eyes. "Oh yeah? Is it not a problem that more and more of my species, technically my family, keep getting scooped up by trainers? Being stuck in those dumb little balls until some kid wants us to come on out and fight?" His voice raised some as his eyes glowed slightly. "Or how I'm likely to never see them again? Stuck with the thought that I'm just another Mewtwo awaiting the day I'm taken by a... a child? Well, sorry, but I'm pretty damn sure you'd be the same way if you were in my place!"

The gooey blob shrunk down at the sudden outburst, gulping. "W-Well, I know all of that is bad... But that doesn't mean all of them are gone!" was Ditto's remark. "I mean, just really think about it!"

"I haven't seen any others around. There used to be a Mewtwo here, but I can't see them. Can you?"

Ditto could only manage a low sigh.

"Look... Maybe they wanted to go with the Trainers... I mean, your species is one of the strongest! Would they really go with some kid if they didn't want to?" He spoke, approaching the psychic type again.

When Splice didn't reply, Ditto reached out once more, gently touching the base of the Mewtwo's tail. "Hey, look at me." He said. "It might not be the most appropriate or anything... But... I know how I can help you feel better."

"I don't want you around now, Ditto. Just leave me alone." Splice said sharply, swishing his tail in annoyance. "You aren't helping in the slightest!"

The little blob let out a frustrated, garbled growl. "How's about instead of you being such a shut-in, you let your friends help you out? It's not like you've always been like this." he said.

The Mewtwo just rolled his eyes, then let out a low sigh.

 ** _*Splice's POV*_**

I sighed. Might as well let him, I guess... He won't leave me be otherwise!

But when I turned around, that damned blob had morphed! What was once an amorphous pile of pink goo was now an almost exact replica of, well, myself! The only thing is he kept his gooey, somewhat transparent appearance and pink color. Other than that, he was a Mewtwo by design.

Stupid blob... resorting to such lewd methods just to "help me feel better"... I wish it wasn't working.

And then he flashed that dumb, goofy smile he liked so much. "Aww, come on, Splicey. Don't glare at me like that." He said, grabbing hold of my tail. "I know juuust how to lift your spirits, silly."

I growled at him, flicking my tail against his hold. "I'm not interested!" I snapped. Damn it, I could feel myself blushing. _'No... this will NOT work this time!'_

"Who do you think you're fooling?" He asked. I gasped out loud, eyes widened as I felt one of his cool, slimy hands brushing between my legs.

"F... Fuck you..." I groan, arching my back as I leaned into the simple touch, trembling as I try to hold on to the gooey mass and keep it there. He leaned over my shoulder, flashing that stupid smirk again. "No, buddy. Fuck you~" was all he said. "I'm hearing a lot of "No" from you, but you're the one pressing yourself onto me."

I couldn't help letting out a yelp of surprise when he pushed me forward. His 'tail' stretched around and completely engulfed my hands and feet, leaving me stuck with myself exposed.

Ditto let out a pleased hum as he sat behind me. I knew what he was doing... Jerk.

"You know, all the times we've done this, I'm surprised you still think you can hide it. I know your turn-ons~." He spoke. Next thing I know, that cold feeling was right on my slit and pushing in fast. I bit down on my lip, hoping to suppress what would have been a moan.

It didn't help. I was far too tender there. All I could do was tremble as he pushed his hand in as much as he could and started working his grip against my shaft. "D-Dammit... Stop..." I say, bowing my head as I tried to move my arms. A fruitless effort.

Ditto continued to rub on my hidden length. I loved and hated every moment... It never took long for me to get fully erect. By the time he pulled his hand out, my entire length and balls were exposed, an obvious light blue against the white of my tail. It was coated almost completely in pink goo... Damn, he's messy.

Oh how I wish I didn't love it.

"Now, Splice, either you say how much you want this, or I keep you stuck like this for two weeks~" Ditto threatened. I growled at him again, but sighed. "F-Fine... I may need to unload myself once..." I say, bowing my head. "Please... make me cum..."

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Ditto said.

I'm going to kill him after this is done...

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

Smiling proudly, Ditto grabbed hold of Splice's shaft again, working his hand up and down the thick rod eagerly with one hand while the other played with the Mewtwo's cockhead, kneading it lightly and tugging some.

Needless to say, the legendary was moaning almost immediately, his tail twitching side to side as he was played with like a toy. Ditto crouched down and snuck his way beneath Splice's tail, immediately dragging his tongue up against the puckered gray hole he found, watching as it twitched in response. The resulting moan from the Mewtwo was only met with a barrage of licks, pink slime coating his tailhole and seeping inside with each new lick.

"Good boy, Splice. Just lemme take care of you~." Ditto says in a soft, teasing tone, humming as he shoves his tongue inside, wiggling it around and jabbing at the inner walls of Splice's rear.

Splice grunted, curling his hands to fists within the pink goo. _'Damn it...'_ he thought, biting on his lip as he wiggled his butt. That tongue just continued to delve into his hole, coating the insides with the same slimy, slick substance that covered his shaft.

As much as he hated to admit it... It really did feel good. Almost too good, in fact.

All Splice could do was moan out in bliss, his cheeks blushing heavily as he bowed his head, soon shaking his rear to copy Ditto's movements. Ditto had even reached up with one hand to play with Splice's tender, plush butt cheeks, the other one was steadily milking Splice's shaft.

"M... More, please..." He says as he shivers again, peeking back at the gooey copy of himself. Ditto was more than happy to oblige. Splice ended up yelping in surprise as a few more gooey appendages began to play with his body. One of them completely engulfed his balls while the other one had smacked him right on the rump, causing it to jiggle in response.

Ditto soon pulled his tongue out of the Mewtwo's hole, only to mount him from behind, growing a near exact copy of the legendary Pokemon's length, pressing the sloppy, dripping length onto Splice's hole. "You ready to cum, cutie?" the gooey Pokemon teased, poking out his tongue.

Splice only nodded his head, giving weak thrusts into the goo that engulfed his length. "Yes... Yessss..." he answered, panting with his eyes shut tight.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Ditto commented, wrapping his arms around Splice's body as he pushed his slimy shaft between Splice's butt cheeks, grinding hard on him for a moment before slowly breaching his back entrance. "Aaah... I knew I should have done this weeks ago... Now you're all tight again!" Ditto moans, leaning into Splice's body, smooshing a little on the Mewtwo as he started kissing up the tube on his neck; an obvious tender spot.

Splice's reaction was immediate. He gasped out loud, eyes widening as his tail began to swish side to side, a loud moan ringing out of him and echoing on the cave walls, his grip on the pink slime on his hands and feet tightening as he clenches down his hole, hips thrusting forward involuntarily as precum squirts out into Ditto's goo. "Gaah!"

Ditto grunted and tightened his hold on his friend's body, his gooey form quivering and jiggling with each thrust of his hips, rocking Splice back and forth while he continued to tease at that tube; going as far as sucking on it, licking it, and even giving it soft, lewd little bites. All that attention had the Mewtwo moaning loudly again in no time, his body trembling beneath his gooey invader as he tried his best to reveal more of his neck.

"Aaahh... D-Ditto... Ditto, please, don't stop!" Splice begged, his humping into Ditto's gooey grip on his cock resulting in his butt jiggling on his friend's crotch, cheeks clapping together wetly from the pink goo that coated him so nicely. The feeling of all the attention to his neck was driving him crazy... His eyes were glowing from the overloading pleasure and he couldn't stop it. Not that he wanted to.

"Don't you worry, Splicey... I won't be stopping... yet~" Ditto replied, grunting as he picks up his pace, some of the goo from his arms stretching out to cover up Splice's chest, rubbing around as he started humping faster, tightening his hold on his partner's body, panting against the Mewtwo's neck, his warm breath caressing the sensitive, soaked skin. His own slimy body began to quiver and tremble against Splice, picking up speed again, his cock pulsing hard against Splice's inner walls and delving in a little further, brushing slightly at his prostate.

Once that bundle of nerves was touched, Splice was in another world. The glow in his eyes grew intensely, his back arched, and his tailhole clenched down powerfully as his tail slapped at the air as it wagged about. Mouth agape in a silent moan, he nearly came then and there, right inside his gooey friend's welcoming, slimy hold.

A satisfied grin came to Ditto's face. "Awwh... D-Did I hit a good spot~?" He asked teasingly, grinning as he, much to the legendary Pokemon's dismay, pulled himself out of Splice.

"H-Hey! Don't stop!" The Mewtwo complained, whining as he felt the odd, warm and cold body of his friend detach itself from him, leaving him with the feeling of emptiness, watching the gooey Mewtwo standing proudly behind him.

"Oh relax, you big baby." Ditto spoke, swishing his tail. "We're just gonna change things up a bit." he says before suddenly pulling Splice into a rather tight hug from behind, smooshing the legendary Pokemon into his gooey body a little. As he did so, he had even moved towards the cave's exit, just barely keeping Splice hidden in the cave's morning shadows.

"You're just gonna cum where everyone can see~" Ditto reached down to grab Splice's legs and hoisted them up off the ground, leaving his friend's crotch and stretched tailhole in plain view for any passersby. A furious blush burned on the Mewtwo's face and he immediately shook his head. "N-No, don't let them s-s-see me like this!" he begged.

Ditto just sighed. "And yet you're pressed up on my cock again. Jeez, you're a bunch of mixed signals today." He comments, suddenly shoving his rod back into Splice, now using his gooey body to contain Splice's tail, not giving him the chance to hide again as he promptly went back to work, pounding away rapidly now, each thrust forward resulting in a nice, quick hit to Splice's prostate.

Splice ended up whining, struggling in Ditto's goopy hold as he tried to go back to hiding in the cave.

Sure, he could have used his psychic abilities by now... but... gosh, it all felt too good to focus. "Don't... Don't let them see me..." he moans, lowering his head as Ditto resumed his nibbling at his neck tube. The shocks of pleasure traveled all through his body, made evident by the rapid pulsing of his blue cock, presented "proudly" to the outside world, showing off a few excited veins and a thoroughly soaked shaft, still dripping with precum. And, oddly enough, a knot had even formed at the base.

"All that begging is just making me wanna call everyone heeere~" Ditto half whispered half moaned, curling his toes tightly as he continued to thrust into Splice, a sly grin coming to his face as he began shifting his length about freely until it closely resembled the cock of a prideful Rapidash or Zebstrika, the flared head pushing against Splice's prostate relentlessly as he continued the onslaught of humps, moaning as his body quivered in response to Splice's own moans.

The psychic type was getting rather loud by now. Not only was his voice bouncing from the cave's wet walls, but being this close to the exit was making his moans leak out in the open. The entirety of the village could probably hear him at this rate...

"C'mon Splice... Let everyone hear you~!" Ditto encourages, grinning through his pleasure as he used the inner parts of his squishy body to massage Splice's tail, rubbing all over it and kneading at the bulbous tip.

Needless to say, Splice was letting out another fit of moans, squirming desperately in Ditto's hold and arched up his back, letting out a deep whimper as his knot fully formed, pulsing at his base as his balls began to shift towards his body. "I-It's gonna come out!" He groaned out loud, not caring who heard him now, panting heavily as he squirmed in his gooey binds.

"Good... Let the whole village hear~!" Ditto encouraged, finally stepping out into the morning sun with his captive Mewtwo friend, fucking his rear as fast as he could, tensing up as he bit down on that sensitive tube once more, using it to muffle himself as he started pumping out his milky white cum straight into Splice's rear, holding on to the psychic type nice and tight as he filled him.

"I-I'm gonna cuuuum!" Splice whined, enduring several more thrusts to his prostate before finally caving in to the pleasure, his eyes glowing bright as can be as he began unloading himself, coating his own tummy and chest in countless streams and splotches of blue cum, knot twitching and pulsing as his thrusts slowly became weaker, his rather powerful and audible climax fading away into an intensely warm afterglow.

* * *

"Come ooon. You liked it. Everyone in the village heard how much you did~" Ditto teases, now back in his own blobby form again as he sat at the side of the river, watching as Splice washed himself clean.

Not much for privacy though, what with the several Basculin and Poliwhirl swimming beneath the surface around him.

Nonetheless, the psychic type remained quiet, focused solely on scrubbing the cum from off of himself and even reaching back to finger his own hole, releasing the cum that had been placed there.

Once he was clean enough, he rose from the water, floating slightly above the ground as he approached Ditto. "I... I will admit... that I enjoyed our little... encounter..." he mumbles, grabbing his tail's ringlet and placing it back on, waving it a few times to make sure it was on tight. "Not that I have much of a choice... The entirety of the village heard me..." He huffed, a blush returning to his cheeks as he looked around.

Then, he crouched to his knees, tail curling around his feet as he gulped. "Maybe... we can do it again later?"

"Whenever you're ready, Splice." Was Ditto's remark, grinning as he watched the Mewtwo go back into his cave home.

Next to Ditto, Banette appeared, lightly tugging on her zipper mouth. "Sounds like you did quite the number on him." She commented. "Ah, let's just say he'll be a lot more sociable with other Pokemon from now on." Ditto replied, waving a gooey appendage as he donned his signature goofy grin.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Heh, hey guys! Kuro here with a quick note! Ya see, after all of this, I've played with the thought of making a few more one-shots with Splice. ;) What do you guys think?**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
